1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of attaching a relay to a housing provided on an upper cover of an electric junction box by using a clip with a vibration measures and a good attachability.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 6 is a perspective view showing a prior art attaching structure of a battery band (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 5-205714). A battery band 101 has a rubber band 101E to fix a battery 103 in a battery holder 104. This rubber band 101E has a face 101A and a face 101B. A spare fuse holding means 102 to hold a spare fuse 105 is formed on the face 101B of the rubber band 101E.
This spare fuse holding means 102 has a projecting portion 102A, a hole portion 102B in which the above spare fuse 105 is inserted, and a protruding portion 106 as a falling-off preventing mechanism for the spare fuse 105.
The above battery 103 is accommodated in a box-like battery holder 104. The battery band 101 extends between side face portions 104A of the battery holder 104, crossing a side face portion 103A of the battery 103.
A metal fitting 101D is provided on an end portion 101C. The metal fitting 101D engages an engaging portion 104B of the battery holder 104.
With respect to the above prior art of FIG. 6, however, the rubber band 101E is likely to be plastically extended due to the vibration of a motor vehicle in a ling time.
In such a case, the metal fitting 101D provided on the end portion 101C of the rubber band 101E could come off, and the battery 103 could fall out of the battery holder 104.
When the battery 103 is fixed in the battery holder 104, the battery band 101, i.e. the rubber band 101E, has to be fairly strongly extended. Therefore, such a work has been expected to be improved.
Further, in an electric junction box (not shown) having an attaching structure of a relay, because a shape or structure of a relay is different according to its manufacturer, a relay other than the specified one can not generally be attached to a housing to which the specified rely is attached.
Even if the unspecified relay can be attached to the above housing which is attached to an electric junction box, the unspecified relay is likely to fall out of the housing due to the vibration of a motor vehicle.
In view of the foregoing, an object of the present invention is to provided a clip-attaching structure wherein an attachment body such as a relay is not likely to come loose and fall out of a mating attachment body such as a housing even if the mating attachment body suffers vibration.
In order to achieve the above object, as a first aspect of the present invention, a clip-attaching structure comprises: an attachment body; a mating attachment body to which the attachment body is attached; and a clip provided, in accordance with an outer shape of the attachment body, with a baseplate, a first side plate extending from one side of the baseplate and having an engaging portion, and a second side plate extending from the other side of the baseplate, which clip fixing the attachment body to the mating attachment body, wherein an engagement portion to which the engaging portion engages is provided on the mating attachment body, and the attachment body is fixed to the mating attachment body by fixing the clip to the mating attachment body.
As a second aspect of the present invention, based on the first aspect, a rib for preventing a position divergence of the clip relative to the mating attachment body is provided on the first side plate of the clip.
As a third aspect of the present invention, based on the first aspect, the clip is provided with a dimension-difference absorbing portion for absorbing a dimensional difference between the attachment body and another attachment body when another attachment body having an outer dimension different from that of the attachment body is used in place of the attachment body.
As a fourth aspect of the present invention, based on the third aspect, the dimension-difference absorbing portion is formed as a spring portion which generates an elastic force when the dimension-difference absorbing portion is pressed against a wall of the attachment body.
As a fifth aspect of the present invention, based on the first aspect, a guide rib is provided on the mating attachment body, a second guide rib relative to the guide rib is provided on the second mating attachment body, and the second mating attachment body is attached to the mating attachment body with an engagement of the guide rib and the second guide rib.
As a sixth aspect of the present invention, based on the fifth aspect, the second mating attachment body is provided with a pair of second guide ribs, the second guide ribs serving as a guide portion to guide the second side plate extending from the baseplate of the clip.
As a seventh aspect of the present invention, based on the fifth aspect, a second engaging portion is provided on the second side plate of the clip, and a second engagement portion for the second engaging portion is provided on the second mating attachment body to which the clip is attached.
As an eighth aspect of the present invention, based on the first aspect, the clip is made of metal or resin.
As a ninth aspect of the present invention, based on the first aspect, the attachment body is a relay, and the mating attachment body is a housing formed on a cover of an electric junction box.
As a tenth aspect of the present invention, based on any one of the fifth to seventh aspects, the second mating attachment body is a second electric junction box.
According to the above-described structures of the present invention, the following advantages are provided.
(1) According to the first aspect of the invention, the attachment bodies with various shapes can be securely attached to the mating attachment body by using the clip, thereby providing the clip-attaching structure with an improved multiusability. The attachment body is securely attached to the mating attachment body by applying the clip after the attachment body is attached to the mating attachment body and by engaging the engaging portion of the clip with the engagement portion of the mating attachment body. Therefore, the clip-attaching structure with an improved attaching workability is provided.
(2) According to the second aspect of the invention, a position divergence of the clip with respect to the mating attachment body is prevented, whereby the clip is securely attached to the mating attachment body.
(3) According to the third aspect of the invention, the dimension-difference absorbing portion provided on the clip allows the attachment bodies with various shapes to be securely attached to the mating attachment body.
(4) According to the fourth aspect of the invention, the spring portion as the dimension-difference absorbing portion provided on the clip allows the attachment bodies with various shapes to be more securely attached to the mating attachment body, while attaining a better vibration measures.
(5) According to the fifth aspect of the invention, when the mating attachment body is attached to the second mating attachment body, the guide ribs provided on the mating attachment body engage the second guide ribs provided on the second mating attachment body, whereby the attaching work can be easy and securely carried out.
(6) According to the sixth aspect of the invention, the clip can be easily attached to the second mating attachment body by inserting the second side plate of the clip into the guide portion of the second mating attachment body.
(7) According to the seventh aspect of the invention, because the clip engages both the mating attachment body and the second mating attachment body, the clip is securely attached, while attaining a better vibration measures.
(8) According to the eighth aspect of the invention, the attachment body can be securely attached to the mating attachment body by the clip of metal or resin. The clip of metal or resin can be easily manufactured.
(9) According to the ninth aspect of the invention, the relay can be prevented from falling out of the housing formed on the cover of the electric junction box by means of the clip.
(10) According to the tenth aspect of the invention, the clip can be securely attached to the second electric junction box.